cant think of one and excepting ideas for one
by YukoliVersha
Summary: yusuke and kuwabara were kidnaped hiei and kurama injered,was a role play with me and a friend, koenma captures two mentaly unstable girl assasins.they argre to help get the 'bakas' back but it turns personal.
1. ch1

**OK THIS IS AN EXPLANATION FOR THE COMING STORY……..**

**THIS STARTED AS AN RPG BETWEEN ME AND A FRIEND I HAD LOKI WHILE SHE HAD AYAME AND WE SPLIT THE REST OF THE CHARACTERS, AFTER A WHILE WE GOT TIERED OF ROLE PLAYING IT AND ABANDONED IT BUT NOW ITS BACK WITH VENGEANCE THANKS TO MY SCREWED UP IMAGINATION WE GOT UP TO MAYBE THIRTY OR MORE PAGES SO IT WAS HARD TO SECTION IT SO I JUST STOPPED AFTER THREE-SIX PAGES BUT I'VE GOT IT ALL UP TO PART THIRTEEN AND IF ANY ONE READS THAT FAR PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK IF I SHOULD KEEP GOING OR PUT IT OUT OF ITS MISERY **

**Thoughts **

**-Telepathic-**

**Action**

**Loki:**

**16 years old in human years, 160 in demon years. She is a shadow demon. Long black hair down to her waist, with red streaks. Usually worn up until pissed or otherwise. Eyes are light purple then swirl to dark purple when she gets pissed. She is 4'9" tall and has small fangs and elf-like ears. Doesn't talk except for the occasional sound. The reason for this is because she saw her parents killed right in front of her and then she was locked in a small basement with their corpses for three days. Ever since she hates most things and is unable to form words. Uses sign language to communicate. Her weapons are a nine-foot whip, throwing knives, and a long boot dagger. Some of her powers are dark orbs, shadow doppelgangers, shadow meld, and temporary blind.**

**Ayame:**

**16 years old in human years. Fire demon, long black hair with purple streaks down to knees with two bangs like pieces of hair down to her mandible, usually kept in a high ponytail so it doesn't get in her face. Pale skin, red glowing eyes. She is 5'3" tall and has small fangs. She has a scar on her left breast where her father had tried to kill her. She also has claw like nails (think Inuyasha). Usually wears slightly skimpy clothes that are a combination of black, purple, red, and silver. Her favorite weapons are twin scimitars but she is proficient with a bow staff, a long bow, and throwing daggers. She is also able to use almost anything to fight. She has a dagger belted to her thigh that almost no one knows about.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ayame and Loki are in a dungeon cell. They have been caught by a bunch of Koenma's lackeys. They are unconscious, hanging about five inches from the ceiling, suspended by their wrists. Koenma, in his teenager form, is standing in front of them near the door with an ogre standing behind him. **

**Loki: wakes up, realizes where she is, tries to use normal sign language but is incapable of doing so, so she just gives Koenma the middle finger**

**Ayame: wakes up as well. What the fuck! tries to use her firepowers to melt the chains off her, but is electrocuted Shit! Power restraining chains. Tries to get her muscles to respond.**

**Loki: tries her powers and is electrocuted as well owww, fuck! **

**Koenma: clears throat**

**Loki: looks up and glares**

**Ayame: Looks up What the fuck do you want?**

**Loki: smirks and continues glaring**

**Koenma: I want to know why you assassinated a high lord.**

**Loki: always signing, but Koenma can't understand. So she is using a one handed signing technique that she and Ayame made up for missions, the less movement the better. Lot's of cash!**

**Ayame: I didn't kill him.**

**Koenma: Who then?**

**Ayame: Is silent**

**Loki: I did**

**Koenma Looks confused What did she say?**

**Ayame: She said that you're a fucking son of a bitch that can't wipe his own ass.**

**Loki: glares at Ayame I did not!**

**Ayame: smirks**

**Loki: signs to Ayame though I was thinking it.**

**Ayame: smirk grows**

**Koenma: getting impatient listen you two, we are willing to pardon your crimes if you do us a favor.**

**Ayame: looks innocent What crimes?**

**Loki: signs "hell no you bastard" since he can't understand.**

**Koenma: lets out an exasperated sigh Do we really need to go over them?**

**Loki: yes, you dumb fuck**

**Ayame: Yeah**

**Koenma: let's see you killed the high lords of the southern realms northern and eastern in the last three weeks and there are three in each realm! Grand theft of all others including the dead setting a prison brake in the worst prison in Makai, and not to mention the fire that took out half of the western towns! That's just for the last two months!**

**Ayame: Do you have any proof?**

**Koenma: Yes, we have eyewitnesses that saw you at most of the scenes. Holds up Ayame's necklace (it has her personal seal on it) and Loki's binding ribbons.**

**Ayame: curses silently Haven't seen them in my life**

**Loki: Fuck my ribbons**

**Ayame: glares at Loki**

**Loki: shakes her head no then signs What? He doesn't understand anyway!**

**Koenma: when we first found them, we tested them for your energies. They matched perfectly  
Ayame: Curses silently again. Looks to Loki and raises eyebrows, asking if they should give in to their demands  
Loki: Glare gets worse and her eyes swirl dark purple never give up never surrender!  
Ayame: signing they have proof  
Loki: I don't give up and I never surrender. Admitting it is to surrender  
Ayame: signing surrendering could be a good thing this time**

**Loki: growls at Ayame and glares even worse at Koenma **

**Koenma: is getting impatient well, will you surrender? **

**Ayame: still signing no listen, we could get inside information if we work for him. **

**Loki: growls slightly, but looks defeated Your choice. sighs I follow you. Always have **

**Ayame: to Koenma IF we surrendered, what would that favor be? **

**Koenma: there is a mission I would like you to go on. **

**Loki: Looks up expectantly**

**Koenma: we could use your expertise.**

**Loki: smirks Koenma, lord of every thing, stooping to our level, I'm amused. **

**Ayame: arches an eyebrow what kind of mission? **

**Koenma: looks somewhat embarrassed well, two of my spirit detectives have been kidnapped. We have no idea where they are and we need to find them quickly before they accidentally spill any information about the spirit world." **

**Loki: My God, they are all idiots!  
Ayame: laughs you've lost two of your lackeys and you want us to fetch them for you! keeps laughing almost hysterically  
Koenma: that's about the size of it. blush is getting deeper **

**Loki: looks like an easy one, we're getting the bigger share of the bargain. laughs silently**

**Ayame: senses what your thinking and signs this cant be that easy. There is something that he isn't telling us.  
Loki: get him to spill, or ill do it for him when I get out of these  
Ayame: signing We might not get out of these if we don't behave at least a little.  
Koenma: so will you help us?  
Ayame: sighs, turns to Koenma what is the alternative if we refuse?  
Koenma: says calmly Torture until death.  
Ayame: turns to Loki  
Loki: sounds like fun but let's help any way.  
Ayame: to Koenma Fine we will help you, as long as our crimes are pardoned and we are allowed to go free. **

**Loki: gives him a smirk at him that says evil thought many torturous thoughts and signs to Ayame tell him the only one aloud to torture around here is me  
Ayame: snorts, signs to Loki hey what about me, I like to torture!  
Loki: smirks all right, we'll split the torturing **

**Ayame: Ok, Koenma, we agree, now let us down!  
Loki: so your not gonna tell him?  
Ayame: signing later we need him to trust us right now.  
Loki: fine, even when he shouldn't  
Koenma: nods to the ogre lackey standing behind him.  
Loki: smirks Trust us! That shouldn't happen but he IS a baka.**

**Ogre: unlocks Ayame's chains and she falls to the floor rubbing her wrists. He then unlocks Loki's**

**Loki: lands on her feet then falls to her ass and gives him the middle finger  
Ayame: laughs Balance problems?  
Loki: Ignores wrists, gets up and brushes off her cat suit and trench coat You fell too baka!  
Ayame: says aloud Shut up!  
Loki: I didn't SAY any thing. signs with a smirk  
Koenma: knocks three times on the door and four demons come in, two of them holding a set of chains. Two of them lunge for each of us and after a short wrestling match we give in and let them put the chains on us  
Loki: turns to Koenma and signs it cant be that easy what are you holding back? That and get these the fuck off me!  
Ayame: She is asking what you are holding back from us and, would like to know if these are really necessary. **

**Koenma: I will tell you the rest later, and those will come off when you sign a contract. **

**Loki: makes a "hn" sound**

**Ayame: growls Fine. **


	2. ch2

**Koenma: takes them through a huge maze of hallways with a whole bunch of demons and ogres looking at them.**

**Ayame: signing I think he is just doing this to humiliate us. indicates the chains **

**Loki: hn then signs mother fucking cowered id like to kill him now no cash necessary**

**Ayame: catches a whiff of a something she hadn't noticed before and leans her head forward. To Koenma Fucking bastard, those chains singed some of my hair! **

**Koenma: keeps walking Come on Ayame, I know you can fix it. So don't blame me.  
Loki: Ooohhhh he's dead later, courtesy of you and me ...how much you think we can get by offing him?  
Ayame: I don't care right now. I'd pay someone just to get my hands on him.  
Loki: smirks evilly at his unprotected back  
Koenma: brings them to a set of huge doors and goes through them to a lavishly decorated office. He tells the ogres to bring two more chairs. they do and then they leave.  
Loki: Very trashy, damn near gaudy.  
Ayame: to Koenma you actually sent them away? I would think that you didn't trust us.  
Loki: I could make a fortune on this shit! has a one-track mindis totally oblivious to Koenma and Ayame's conversation  
Ayame: signing don't even think about it  
Loki: damn sighs  
Koenma: I am always protected now sit down. indicates the two chairs in front of his desk  
Ayame: sits down, drapes a leg over one of the armrests, and rests her chin on her fist, glowering at the chains **

**Loki: stands to Ayame's side and signs I'd rather not.**

**Koenma: looks at Loki questioningly**

**Ayame: She would rather not. **

**Loki: stands bodyguard style arms crossed as well hn. **

**Koenma: calls bring in the contracts! **

**Loki: covers ears loud much **

**Ayame: narrows her eyes but doesn't say anything as an ogre brings in two pieces of paper **

**Loki: glares at contracts and wonders at the chances of Ayame "accidentally" burning the contracts with her glare **

**Koenma: Ayame, Loki, when you sign these contracts, you will be working for me until this mission is finished. **

**Loki: looks at one of the contracts for clauses and loopholes he could use or we could use**

**Ayame: looks through as well. It basically says what he just said and that they will be cleared of all crimes upon completion of the mission and that we can't commit any outstanding crimes against the spirit world during the mission. **

**Loki: doesn't say we can't kill him.  
Ayame: signs Did you miss this one? Killing him would be an outstanding crime.  
Loki: shit, well we could do it after   
Ayame: why not? signs takes a pen and signs it, then gives the pen to Loki **

**Loki: signs and then write a bunch of curses on the back in the ancient archaic languages Good luck translating!  
Koenma: Very well then. takes the contracts and calls an ogre in making you cringe again Unlock those chains and file these. **

**Ayame: Is there a place that we could freshen up before we continue this little meeting. I smell like a burnt horse.  
Loki: our clothes aren't much better.  
Koenma: sighs very well then yells loudly again Ogre!  
Loki: winces visibly and very badly will you shut him up!**

**Ogre: comes in and stand by Koenma's desk waiting patiently**

**Ayame: Koenma, could you not shout that loud. Loki's ears are very perceptive and I fear that she will go deaf as well as mute if you keep this up. **

**Loki: yeah and blind from looking at your fucked over face**

**Ayame: laughs **

**Koenma: sighs again but nods talks to the ogre take these two "ladies" to guest rooms. **

**Ogre: bows and turns away walking towards the door. **

**Ayame: turns and walks after the ogre not even looking at Koenma **

**Loki: creeps after with all the skill of an assassin coat sweeping behind her ignoring the dumb fuck.**

**Ogre: leads them through a maze of hallways, they end up in a smaller hallway with about five doors on each side of it. **

**Loki: is gently marking their way with shadow energy to not get lost**

**Ogre: points to the last two doors, one on the right, and one on the left. those are your rooms. Koenma says that you can rest there for the night and that you will continue tomorrow morning at ten o'clock. **

**Ayame: nods and turn to Loki which one do you want **

**Loki: ten o'clock damn I'm nocturnal dose it matter? Note to self, wear sunglasses tomorrow ok the one on the left  
Ayame: Hey, Loki, you want me to fix your hair? It's kinda singed.  
Loki: Hn nods and unties it  
Ayame: come into my room  
Loki: follows hair fanning out like a sirens**

**Ayame: touches the door knob and feels something probe her mind. It's gone as quickly as it came so she pays it no more attention. When she walks into the room she is astounded! It looks like the bedroom she always wanted. As she enters the room, she sees a large bed right in front of her with night stands on either side of it. The bed is of ebony wood with black and red sheets and red curtains hung around it. As she walks inside, to her left, she sees a slightly overstuffed black leather couch. Near the center of the room was a mat for meditation with red, purple, silver, and black pillows; and in front of the fire place stands an ornately decorated fireplace, with a marble mantle. The lighting isn't like the lighting she had seen in the rest of the building. The lighting made the silver walls almost gleam like a steel blade. Scores of small, slender white candles burn all around the room, but there isn't a candle-stand to be found. All of the candles are suspended in the air as if some invisible hand is holding them up, and when she walk towards the candles, they float out of the way. What is even more unusual about those candles is that they produce no smoke. The air, however, smells of roses. When she approaches the large bay window with a seat in it, she notices a beautiful garden next to a shimmering lake. She wants to take a while to look at the scene but something else catches her attention. In between two doors is a large book case filled with books on war, weapons, and of course sex. She first goes to the door on the right. It turns out to be the entrance to an enormous walk-in closet. In the closet are all of the clothes that she had ever wanted, including some nice looking jewelry. She pointedly keeps Loki away from the pieces. She leads them through the door the bathroom. The bathroom is decorated in black and purple. Across from the door is a huge Jacuzzi tub, and to the right of it is a shower. In between the shower and the right wall is a rather plain toilet. Along the wall across from the shower is a long counter with a sink and various beauty products, including some expensive looking perfumes and hair products. Despite her feelings toward Koenma, she kind of likes it here. Ok, get your hair totally wet.**

**Loki: Hn puts head in shower and turns it on **

**Ayame: clasps hands together and slowly pulls them apart. they start to glow red Fete Fete is the trigger word **

**Loki: looks a little wary how is fire gonna help**

**Ayame: this is not fire. it is a way to reverse the effects of fire. I am one of the only fire demons to ever figure this out. **

**Loki: interesting**

**Ayame takes a piece of her hair and runs her hand down it. After her hand passes, her hair looks normal again. Good it works. I was afraid it wouldn't work because this was caused by electricity does it to the rest of her singed hair There, how is that?**

**Ayame: OK Loki I'll do this for myself now. Go and take a shower, you reek! **

**Loki: growls and signs you don't smell any better!**

**Ayame: exactly, so go on.**

**Loki: goes off to shower and change**

**Ayame: repeats the process with herself She takes a bath, her muscles relaxing from the massaging jets. When she gets out, she notices her wrists for the first time. Itai! She dresses the wounds on her body then goes to the closet and pulls out a long silken nightgown. When she walks out of the closet, she finds a state of the art stereo with CD's from the major ningen rock bands to the left of the window. She puts in a System of a Down CD moves towards the cushioned seat at the window. She sits down, and leans against the wall. As she is wondering if she really wants to get up and blow out all of the candles, they flicker and go out on their own; Ayame just shrugs. She wants to fall asleep looking at the scene outside, but the bed looks very inviting to her. It has been a long time since she slept in a real bed. The bed is indeed comfortable, because barely a few seconds after she settles herself under the sheets, she falls into a deep sleep.**

**Loki: touches the handle to her door and feels something in her mind but pays no attention to it. When she enters the room, she finds a fairly large room with the walls and ceiling covered in silver and purple veils. A large silver futon sits against a wall and a simple bed covered in pillows and blankets in the corner. The black light in the room gives off the comforting feeling of eternal night, especially when mingling with the silver and purple décor. To her left are two doors.**

**PART 2 DONE FOR NOW NEXT CHAPTER SOON**


	3. ch3

**One, as she finds out, leads to a bathroom similar in layout to Ayame's, except her's is decorated in purple and silver. The other door leads to a walk-in closet where she finds an outrageous amount of clothing. In the center of the room is a low Japanese table surrounded with purple and silver pillows. The armoire and dresser are made of wood, but is painted silver to imitate steel. In the armoire, she finds an array of weapons, mostly whips and throwing daggers. She walks into the closet and picks out loose, black, cotton pants, and a silver sports bra, and takes a shower. She emerges from the shower smelling considerably less of charred skin and more of lavender soap. She sits down against a wall and leans back. She falls into a deep meditative trance, eventually falling asleep.**

**Ayame: awakens to a loud knocking at her door. Yells go away Botan comes bounding in.  
Botan: Come on Ayame, wake up it's nine already. You have the meeting with Koenma in an hour! she is really perky   
Ayame: takes a dagger and throws it Botan's way. It just barely misses her head.   
Botan: screams Aahhh! What was that for! You could have killed me!  
Loki: cracks an eye, looks around, closes it again, and goes back to sleep.  
Ayame: groggily says Sorry, no, I really am! Don't wake me up in the morning like that. It's your own suicide.   
Botan:nods Ok, I'm gonna wake up Loki now.  
Ayame: I don't suggest you do that. she is worse than me!  
Botan: cringes Can you do it then?  
Ayame: No, I have to get ready. smiles sweetly   
Botan: gulps, then nods.  
Ayame: gets ready while goes over to Loki's room.   
Botan: enters Loki's room very quietly, fearing for her life. She leaves the door open.  
Loki: is against the far wall, there are no windows and just a black light on(creepy cool)  
Botan: says softly Um, Loki, it's time to get up.  
Loki: twitches. The twitch should have been a warning to Botan, but she ignores it  
Botan: comes just a bit closer Loki, can you hear me ?  
Loki: wraps Botan in a shadowy force field that is slowly getting smallershe left her sunglasses on the bed last night**

**Botan: is getting a little freaked out Loki, come on, wake up **

**Loki: Hn... opens her eyes, yelps loud and closes them; hands covering her face. The field around Botan shrinks a lot so she has to sit or be crushed**

**Botan: screams what is this! Loki! **

**Loki: doesn't respond. She is turned away from the light, her hands still over her eyes **

**Botan: really starts to panic as field gets increasingly smaller Loki! Get me out of this! **

**Loki: HN! (to bright!translation) concentrates and it stops getting smaller but doesn't take it off.**

**Botan: Loki, what is this? Get me out of it! **

**Loki: now ignores her like she's not there.**

**Ayame: comes in, in a bath robe Loki, put down the field. **

**Loki: hn signs for her glasses or the door to be closed.**

**Ayame: slams the door shut scaring Botan even more **

**Loki: opens her eyes and blinks(there tinted red on the edges) Hn looks at Botan concentrates and the shield is gone then acting like nothing happened, grabs her glasses and goes into the closet damn big closet **

**Botan: Backs away from Loki, then turns to Ayame. what was that. **

**Ayame: It was a shadow field that she uses when someone pisses her off. Don't ask. **

**Botan: nods and tries to get her breath under control When you are dressed go to the living room at the end of the hallway. I'll be waiting for you there. **

**Ayame: nods**

**Botan: leaves and Ayame and Loki get dressed. **

**Loki: emerges in a black, short, halter top that just covers her breasts with straps attaching it to red pants that fall over knee boots leather straps up her arms over her ribbons in red. Has a sleeveless black trench coat in-lined with red. Her hair is down. She really wants to kill Botan, but she won't, yet. Her whip is coiled at her hip and all of her concealed weapons are in place.**

**Ayame: is wearing soft, tight but stretchy black pants that flare out slightly at her ankles. She is also wearing a dark red midriff shirt that is like one long piece of cloth that goes around the neck like a halter top and cris-crosses on her breasts and goes around the back; and over that, is wearing a black cloak with red spider and web designs. She is wearing black boots and has her hair in a high ponytail. Her scimitars are belted around her hips. **

**They meet in the hallway and eye each other's out-fits. They nod and go down the hallway and meet Botan there.**

**Botan: is still kinda freaked out by Loki, and the outfit Loki is wearing doesn't help what do you want for breakfast?**

**Loki: hn turns indicating she wont be eating.**

**Ayame: turns to Loki are you sure **

**Loki: nods **

**Ayame: Ok then, turns to Botan I'll have eggs with bacon, and anything with sugar, preferably chocolate.**

**Botan: nods and goes to get it **

**Loki: eyes widen slightly and shakes her head signaling no to Botan **

**Ayame: signing why Loki? I gotta eat. You know me. I can't fight if I'm too hungry.**

**Loki: gives her a look and imitates a pinball Sugar, we don't need a hyper fire demon**

**Ayame: to Botan fine then, no sugar, just some toast with strawberry preserves. **

**Botan: nods again and starts off **

**Loki: pouts I need sugar, I might just fall asleep right in the middle of the meeting, maybe I'll just have some coffee.**

**Ayame: nods caffeine isn't as bad as sugar can be.**

**Botan: comes back with a huge tray of food. **

**Ayame: Looks like my eating prowess is well known. Hehe sits down and start to eat, rather quickly.**

**Loki: smirks slightly**

**Ayame: you sure you don't want any Loki says with mouth full **

**Loki: looks around and snags a pear**

**Loki: just sits there waiting for Ayame to finish**

**Ayame: finishes the huge meal in two minutes  
Botan: looks at Ayame like she's something from outer space Leads them back to Koenma's office  
Ayame: Hey, toddler, you wanted to see us?  
Loki: stalks in every ounce a predator, shades in place, and face like stone  
Koenma: face turns slightly red from irritation I would appreciate it if you would not call me that. Yes I did. I need to explain more about the mission... looks at Loki to Ayame is she always like that?  
Loki: glares**

**PART THREE DONE**


	4. ch4

**Ayame: nods Unfortunately  
Loki: doesn't even bother responding and just stands there.  
Koenma: Aha. As I was saying, I would like to tell you more about your mission. I have already told you that two of my Spirit **

**Detectives have been taken prisoner during the course of a mission.**

**Koenma: The detectives were searching for a powerful item that could destroy the entire universe. It is called the Reflective Abyss or the Chaos medallion. **

**Ayame: why don't I like those names? **

**Loki: blanches visibly signs My parents taught me of that right down to the incantation...shivers as if there is a cold draft**

**Koenma: smiles almost helplessly It is called the Reflective Abyss because one side of the medallion is a mirror**

**Loki: taps Ayame's shoulder and signs Tell the brat I know all this already even the parts he does not.**

**Ayame: signing Just let him talk, it will make him feel more important. **

**Koenma: when the incantation is cast, there is a rift in time/space continuum, and the fiercest warriors that have been, you could say, hibernating for millennia are freed. they take their revenge by killing basically anything that moves. The worst of the warriors are the dragons of flame, lightning, and ice. But the most formidable one, the one that they call the "indestructible one" has not been seen for hundreds of millennia, however. **

**Loki: Don't care; I know it. I don't want to hear it again.**

**Ayame: still signing Please Loki, we need him to trust us. Just stay calm. You can kill him later **

**Loki: That's not it he doesn't understand everyone can, and most likely will, die! It happened once. It should never happen again.**

**Koenma: continues on as if they are still paying attention the last time this happened was the beginning of the period of time the Ningen call the Dark Ages. The person who cast it mispronounced the incantation and the effect was not as strong as it could have been. This time however, it can kill everyone. **

**Koenma: Loki, what's wrong  
Loki: slaps head looks frantically for a pen and paper**

**Koenma: gets the idea and produces the items from a drawer **

**Loki: writes every thing she had been signing, and just about throws it at him. She goes towards the door signing I need to go meditate.**

**Koenma: reads what she wrote and looks at Ayame Is this true? Does she really know everything about this item? **

**Ayame: Apparently, but this is the first time I have heard about it, so could you please finish explaining it to me, cause I won't get much out of her until she is sane again.**

**Loki: is now in her room. She turns off all of the lights and falls into a deep meditative trance.**

**Koenma: nods very well then, that is where it gets the name "Chaos Medallion" from. At this point, the information becomes a bit fuzzy. I got the rest from legends. The only way to defeat the warriors is to use things that are referred to as "silent, forbidden, fire, and earth." I don't know what that means. maybe Loki can tell us when she returns. Looks at paper again and shakes his head in exasperation how did I get stuck working with these two? **

**Ayame: Let's leave her alone for now. You said that two of your spirit detectives had been taken prisoner. What are their names?**

**Koenma: Yusuke Urameshi and Kazuma Kuwabara. **

**Ayame: Why does Urameshi sound familiar to me? **

**Koenma: looks at Ayame unbelievingly you mean you haven't heard of him. He won the Dark Tournament. **

**Ayame: I think I heard something about that. you don't pay attention to much gossip like that when you're on the run. the only things you pay attention to are things that will help you escape. **

**Koenma: eyes narrow What things would that be?**

**Ayame: glares and abruptly changes subject Were those two alone or did they have help?**

**Koenma: Yes they had help. They are Ningen, so I had to send demons with them to make sure that they didn't get lost you will meet the demons later.**

**Loki: Has calmed down a little but is now channeling "memories" of the time but is able to push them aside for now till she needs to analyze them**

**Koenma: They are in the hospital wing. They were badly injured, but what baffles me the most is that all four were in the same place, but only Yusuke and Kuwabara were taken prisoner. They left the other two to die. **

**Ayame: Hmmm, that is odd. What would they want with a couple of Ningen? **

**Loki: reappears a little while later, her stone face back where it belongs **

**Koenma: that is all I can tell you at this moment. The other half of the team needs to be present for the rest, and quite frankly they are not up for it right now. **

**Loki: is casually exploring the palace, avoiding Koenma's office**

**Ayame: leaves Koenma's office in search of Loki, but when she gets to the apartment wing, she finds her room devoid of any Loki's so she looks around the palace. As she is walking, she walks past the infirmary. She hears someone call for a nurse **

**Loki: is walking toward Ayame, and she also hears the call.  
Ayame: peeks in a room to find Hiei sitting in a bed. His left leg is broken and so is his left arm.  
Loki: taps Ayame on the shoulder  
Hiei: Wench, get me something to drink.  
Ayame: Ooohhhh, you're NOT talking to me! **

**Hiei: Is there anyone else around here?**

**Loki: leans around the door and quirks an eye brow **

**Ayame: Get it yourself you big baby. **

**Hiei: eyes narrow Who are you callin' a baby! **

**Loki: silently laughs signs in their own invented sign language He's kinda cute when angry.**

**Hiei: eyes Ayame's outfit So are you going to get me the water or not, SLUT? **

**Loki: glares and signs Get it your self you fucked up bastard.**

**Ayame: starts to growl and then leaps at him **

**Loki: grabs the back of her shirt to stop her**

**Nurse: comes in just as she was about to leap what are you doing in here? and you, Hiei, what did you do? You had to provoke her some way!**

**Hiei: Hn.  
Ayame: growls again and turns on her heel to walk through the door I'm going to get some food!  
Loki: signs That's my sound "Hn". and catches up to Ayame shakes her head "no" and signs You already ate.  
Ayame: Loki, when I'm pissed I either beat something up, blow it up, or eat  
Loki: go beat up Koenma you'll blow yourself up if you keep eating!  
Ayame: glares   
Loki: Hn signs fine you go, I'll walk more...doesn't Koenma want something by the way?  
Ayame: He says that he'll talk to us later. We have yet to meet our partners.**

**Loki: oh ok sighs  
Ayame: goes to the kitchens and get a table full of food which she finish in twenty minutes.  
Loki: walks around until she spots someone**

**Kurama: has a bandage on his left cheek, several lacerations on his sides with a few broken ribs. He is heading in the direction of Hiei's room, though he is going very slowly because of the broken ribs which cause his breathing to be labored. He's leaning against the wall slightly for support because of his broken leg, and he doesn't have much energy either.**

**Loki: goes up to Kurama and signs if he needs help**

**Kurama: can understand some sign language and could probably figure out the rest No thank you Miss, I'll be fine. Stops for a little while to catch his breath so he leans more against the wall.**

**Loki: keeps by him in case he falls.  
Kurama: I haven't seen you around here before, are you new? **

**Loki: Yes Koenma needed my and my partner's expertise.  
Kurama: what is your name?  
Loki: Loki  
Kurama: Loki? **

**Loki: nods  
Kurama: Your partner's name wouldn't happen to be Ayame?   
Loki: nods again.  
Kurama: eyes narrow slightly What kind of expertise does Koenma need?  
Loki: Getting baka spirit detectives free. We work well undetected.  
Kurama: nods but decides to keep quiet about that topic until he's had a chance to talk to Koenma Yes, I had heard about that **

**Loki: And more I'm sure. her face shows no shame for what they had done easily lets it go Where are you going?**

**Kurama: I'm going to visit a friend. Good luck on your case, I hope you find them. he walks off towards Hiei's room**

**Loki: A short, bad-tempered person called Hiei?**

**Kurama: he doesn't look back, just concentrates on breathing without killing his ribs and not falling over**

**Loki: comes up behind him and gently eases his weight more on her so he can walk easier**

**PART FOUR DONE**


	5. ch5

**Kurama: looks down at her and smiles, more like a grimace cause she had touched some of his lacerations, but he won't tell her that thank you Loki. **

**Loki: Sorry about the lacerations, but it can't be helped.**

**Kurama: wonders how she knows but, again, decides to keep those thoughts to himself  
Loki: Gently helps him into Hiei's room pointedly ignoring the Hiei, who is now sitting on the windowsill  
Kurama: I haven't introduced myself yet, have I? My name is Kurama. **

**Loki: Pleased to meet you...Yoko**

**Kurama: she has probably heard of me. looks at Hiei Hiei, you shouldn't be out of bed.**

**Hiei: looks at the bed with disgust I should say the same for you. Besides, if I have to spend another minute in that horrid thing, I will destroy something.**

**Loki: silently laughs despite herself**

**Loki: just helps Kurama sit down in a chair by the door**

**Hiei: glares at Loki **

**Loki: ignores him while making sure Kurama isn't hurting any more than he has to**

**Kurama: is slightly out of breath because of the labored breathing how could this girl have pulled off all of those heinous crimes? She seems so sweet and gentle. **

**Kurama: turns to Hiei so what is your damage?  
Loki: signs Broken leg and arm, maybe more  
Hiei: still glaring at Loki Just a few minor injuries. Nothing serious  
Loki: roles her eyes **

**Kurama: uh huh doesn't believe Hiei for a second  
Loki: gets closer to Hiei to see if there are any other injuries.  
Hiei: glare gets worse what do you think you're doing, go away!  
Kurama: Hiei!   
Loki: No I don't think I will. she signs and continues to look  
Hiei: didn't you hear me bitch? There is nothing wrong with me, now go away!  
Kurama: has given up on trying to make Hiei be civil by this point**

**Loki: signs for him to go screw himself  
Hiei: gets the gist of what she signed Hn  
Loki: he got slashed with a poisoned sword in the side, the cut was pretty deep... and a bad temper. signs to Kurama  
Kurama: smiles signs in broken sign language how did you know?  
Loki: Know what the injuries or the temper? I can hear you though.  
Kurama: smiles I know, Hiei would not like our conversation though, and I mean his injuries. His temper is always like that  
Loki: smirks I figured, well when you've been hurt as much as me and my partner have you learn to recognize these things.  
Hiei: is still glaring at Loki Mind letting me in on the conversation?  
Loki: Now if you could sign, it wouldn't be a problem. So don't get pissed due to ignorance.  
Kurama: laughs Hiei, the lady says no.  
Loki: I'm no lady, just call me Loki.  
Kurama: Very well then... Loki**

**Hiei: Hn turns to look out the window, but winces because of the wound in his side.  
Loki: You really shouldn't be out of bed. **

**Kurama: signs I already told him that, but he will never listen. He is just too stubborn. **

**Loki: Neither of you should be up.**

**Kurama: laughs slightly but starts to cough because when his ribs were broken, one slightly pierced a lung. **

**Loki: signs to Kurama Take it easy, the rib slightly pierced your lung. slips Hiei from window into her arms, and on to the bed-gently- but afterwards, slips awkwardly to her knees and cuts herself on her boot knives.**

**Hiei: glares at her but the glare softens somewhat when he sees what happened **

**Kurama: tries to stand to help her up, but he starts coughing because of the sharp breath he took **

**Loki: calmly takes the large knife out of her boot and wipes it off stands quickly and gets Kurama sitting again and 'yells' in sign language at him not to do that and to take it easy ignores the knife wound on hr leg and puts the knife on her belt by her whip**

**Hiei: Kurama, take it easy **

**Loki: Exactly **

**Hiei: to Loki You should get that knife wound looked at. You wouldn't want it to get infected **

**Loki: It'll be fine. I've had worse. calmly takes her boot off, cuts her pants on that side to make a bandage after using part of it to wipe off the blood and then puts the boot back on. See fine.**

**Hiei: seems slightly impressed **

**Kurama: has his breathing under control again **

**Ayame: had finished eating some time ago and has been looking for Loki for the past half an hour. She never would have thought to find Loki in Hiei's room. Looks in Hiei's room and sees Loki sitting there. Walks a few steps into the room and arches an eyebrow at Loki**

**Loki: is calmly sitting on the floor between Hiei and Kurama and just shrugs at Ayame's questioning look**

**Ayame: Loki? **

**Loki: Yeah**

**Ayame: signing What are you doing in this fagot's room? **

**Loki: He's not a faggot and I helped Kurama hear points to both in turn**

**Ayame: speaking aloud Kurama? **

**Loki: nods and points again to him**

**Ayame: As in the legendary bandit...Yoko Kurama?**

**Loki: Yeah**

**Ayame: I thought you were dead. **

**Loki: shrugs and signs Shit happens?**

**There is an awkward moment which no one says anything; Hiei has now chosen to glare at Ayame. **

**Loki: Kurama this is Ayame**

**Kurama: his voice is a little hoarse from the coughing. ah yes he clears his throat, trying to make his voice more normal, it only works a little bit **

**Ayame: goes to a table where there is a pitcher of water and pours him a glass. **

**Loki: keeps an eye on Kurama just in case.  
Ayame: hands him the glass What happened? You look like you're about to keel over and die.  
Loki: His ribs got broke and one slightly punctured his lung, and he wouldn't stay in bed.**

**Ayame: Loki, don't tell me you cut yourself again! **

**Loki: shrugs I fell wrong, and it's only happened a few times.**

**Ayame: rolls her eyes. Loki you klutz, when you help people you're not supposed to hurt yourself! **

**Loki: shrugs again**

**Ayame: to Kurama And Loki is right. You should still be in bed. **

**Hiei: is watching this with feigned disinterest This is the ruthless Loki I've heard bout? She doesn't seem so bad **

**Loki: Do we have to go see the baby now?**

**Ayame: He'll call us when he wants to talk to us. **

**Loki: Oh. He had only said latter so I don't know. Besides I'm getting bored.**

**Kurama: there is a garden and a lake outside. If you wish to go, it is beautiful this time of the year.**

**Loki: What did I miss after I left the meeting? to Kurama Sounds nice, maybe later.**

**Kurama: looks a bit taken aback **

**Ayame: She's nocturnal, the sun hurts her eyes.**

**Loki: to that she points to the shades she is wearing.**

**Kurama: nods There is also a training facility a few floors down. You ladies can spar there. **

**Loki: is at this point lost in thought and in a way meditating. She is putting memories away. It's mostly just history of the Dark Ages since her family used it, they were cursed to know all of it**

**Ayame: Thank you. Will you be alright? **

**Kurama: I will be fine; I'm a demon after all. **

**Ayame: pokes Loki out of her meditation **

**Loki: comes out of it enough to use their sign language I'll stay hear. I got things to think over. goes back to her meditation so quickly that it seems that she was turned off by remote**

**Ayame: shakes her head She'll be out for a while walks over to Kurama It was nice meeting you Kurama-kun, .I hope to run into you soon, healed. **

**Kurama: takes hold of my hand, and kisses it As do I. **

**Ayame: blushes beet red, and just ignores Hiei. goes out the door and take a few steps, then leans against the wall. wow! Kurama! sigh shakes her head What am I thinking? I can never trust men! **

**Ayame: goes to the training arena and practices with her scimitars. Her style is a deadly flowing dance. **

**Loki: is still in serious yet random meditation**

**During this time Kurama and Hiei are talking quietly about the mission and the two bakas. They know that she's totally out and won't remember much.**

**Ayame: comes back about an hour and a half later, Hiei had moved back to the windowsill, and he and Kurama were dozing, Loki was still out  
Ayame: feels a sneeze coming on and tries to hold it in. plugs her nose and sneezes but doesn't make too much noise.  
Kurama: wakes up**

**Hiei: pretends not to notice her  
Loki: jumps, stands, but her legs are asleep and falls back on her ass.  
Ayame: smirks and signs Clumsy, are we?  
Loki: Oh shut up, Miss Sneeze a lot!  
Ayame: You're gonna pay for that one later. I'm sorry if I have a sensitive nose to Kurama, still signing Sorry for waking you.  
Loki: starts working the sleep and kinks out of her legs  
Botan: comes in and sees the four of them Oh good, you're all here! Koenma wants to speak with you.  
Hiei: Hn **

**Loki: stands and makes to follow her**

**Hiei: gets off of the window sill and starts to walk towards the door **

**Kurama: tries to get up but when he leans forward, his lacerations start paining him again **

**Loki: signs for him to wait as she helps him up**

**Ayame : Hiei, you shouldn't be walking **

**Loki: gets Kurama to lean heavily on her and signs He'll be OK; he just needs to go very slow.**

**Hiei: Then what do you propose I do, Fly? **

**Loki: signs Wheel chair. **

**Ayame: sighs signs He'll never go for a wheel chair. notices crutches in the corner, brings one of them to Hiei**

**Loki: that works**

**Hiei: looks at her like she's gone insane **

**Ayame: Look at it this way, if you keep your weight off of your leg, there's less of a chance of re-breaking it, and that means less recovery time. Besides, it's either that or a wheelchair. **

**Loki: just slowly helps Kurama out the door  
Hiei: Hn puts the crutches under his arms and follows Loki and Kurama out of the door.**

**PART FIVE DONE**


	6. ch6

**-half an hour later-**

**Loki: stalks into Koenma's office alone. She had gone off to change her outfit about half way to Koenma's. She is now wearing a sleeveless cat suit with a sleeveless trench coat over it and boots. Her hair is in a bun held in place by a bow with strings that hangs down to her waist. She has discarded her sunglasses because it is finally nighttime. Ayame had helped Kurama the rest of the way to the office, trying to control her feelings. She doesn't like to be touched by men.**

**Ayame: You just had to go and change didn't you? plops down onto a chair and throws a leg over one of the arms, her favored seating position. **

**Loki: just glares. To her thinking the job comes first, all else be damned unless injured badly  
Hiei: does a slight double take What happened to her, she seems to have transformed.   
Loki: takes her place by Ayame in a body guard stance and waits for Koenma to get this over with. **

**Koenma: Well, it seems that you have already met your teammates. **

**Loki: quirks an eye brow and signs in the made up thief signs Teammates? We work alone.  
Ayame: eyes widen You mean that I will have to work with that pig headed moron! indicates Hiei  
Hiei: Hn smirks  
Loki: Who Hiei? He's not a moron! How bout Mr. Pretty Boy over there? still signing in thief**

**Ayame: Don't call him that! also signing in thief **

**Loki: Then don't call Hiei a moron!**

**Koenma: clears his throat Ladies... **

**Loki: looks up with an expression of "oh, your still here!" on her face**

**Ayame: glares at him What? **

**Koenma: sighs We need to discuss the issue at hand, so if you could please be civil to each other for two minutes, we might get something done. **

**Loki: We are being civil. signs with normal signs**

**Hiei: tries to read Loki's mind because he is getting fed up with not knowing what she is saying he can't get through her extreme mental barriers. growls slightly Damn **

**Ayame: Fine then, pacifier breath, talk. is slightly more than slightly irritated **

**Koenma: face becomes red takes a breath to yell at Ayame **

**Kurama: Koenma, we want to get to Yusuke and Kuwabara as soon as possible. Please just tell us what you know. **

**Hiei: mutters We could do without the baka though, at least Yusuke is useful. **

**Koenma: growls Alright. **

**Loki: signs to Hiei No! We need to get both of them back.**

**Kurama: Hiei, Loki is right. We need Kuwabara too. **

**Loki: Not just 'cause he's a teammate, it's more dangerous for the entire three realms to let them stay in custody than freeing any who are trapped.**

**Hiei: Hn **

**Loki: looks at him and takes down her mental barriers and speaks to him telepathically If you think it'll have no affect on the realms if he takes there blood and souls, then you are dead wrong!**

**Hiei: doesn't seem too startled by it the telepathic intrusion Why do they need the blood of that oaf? **

**Loki: Human blood, especially if spiritually sensitive is needed to awake the chaos dragons. puts up her mental barriers again, effectively ending the conversation**

**Koenma: The Reflective Abyss is being held in a castle in the Makai. The team was sent there two days ago. We found Kurama and Hiei late yesterday afternoon, shortly before I came to see you two. **

**Loki: blinks and signs to Ayame What I miss?**

**Ayame: signing Nothing of importance. He basically said that the medallion is in a castle in the Makai. **

**Loki: OK, get the coordinates, then we can take care of it ourselves.**

**Ayame: Calm down Loki. We need to find out who we are up against. Will you ever learn not to rush blindly into a battle? **

**Hiei: snorts That's not particularly smart. **

**Loki: glares at both Hiei and Ayame. Fine, find out who what where, and lets go! You know I scout the situations when we get there and if we need back up we go and get back up...though we've yet to really need it. **

**Koenma: The mastermind's name is Phyx  
Loki: just blinks You got a pic?  
Ayame: Phyx? straightens up in her chair Do you have a picture of this Phyx? **

**Koenma: Yes, I think I have it somewhere around here. presses a button and a drawer opens up in the wall behind him. He starts to look through the drawer throwing the unneeded files behind him. **

**Ayame: snorts What a great organizational system you have here! **

**Loki: nods**

**Koenma: doesn't even notice the comment and continues searching through the drawer. The pile of documents keeps getting larger. It soon becomes clear that the drawer has some magical properties because the pile on the floor looks much too big to fit into the relatively small drawer. **

**Ogre: walks in and faints when he sees the sight that he will no doubt be made to clean up  
Loki: smirks at the downed ogre.  
Kurama: It is a wonder that anything is ever found in this place.  
Ayame: smirks**

**Loki: nods again**

**Koenma: Aha! raises a hand containing a file folder. He slams it down on the desk and pulls out the picture. This is Phyx. The picture shows a man with onyx black skin, long red hair worn in a loose braid and bared fangs. His bright silver eyes make a stark contrast to his dark skin. His ears are that of an elf's. The thing that is the most strange about him are the leathery black dragon wings that seem to erupt from his upper back.**

**Loki: abruptly sits down on the floor and her mental barriers fly out the window. oh crap not him **

**Ayame: snatches the photograph from Koenma and slumps back against the back of the chair, mouth slightly open.  
Kurama: sees the pain in Ayame's eyes Ayame what's wrong?  
Hiei: gazes at the downed girl Loki?  
Loki: is sitting on the floor with her legs pulled in to her chest, forehead on her knees  
Koenma: Do you know this man?  
Loki: just stares out into space hearing nothing but seeing but the look on her face suggests she is reliving painful memories.  
Ayame: stares at the picture also remembering a horrid memory.  
Koenma: Ladies... gets irritated again LADIES!  
Loki: hears a yell and curls further into herself **

**Ayame: hears Koenma's yell and responds to it by putting an expressionless mask on her face. I'm sorry. **

**Koenma: Do you know this man, and what's wrong with Loki? **

**Ayame: Loki...Loki! What's wrong! walks over to her, grabbing her shoulders Snap out of it! **

**Loki: tries to curl up even more and whimpers No!**

**Hiei: realizes that her mental barriers are down and tries to contact her that way Loki! Wake up!**

**Loki: doesn't respond**

**Hiei: looks into her mind and sees the images of Phyx punching a dagger through her father's throat, snapping her mother's neck, throwing her into what looked like a cellar and then throwing the corpses in with her, the maniacal laughter ringing through his mind No. My God. still speaking telepathically to Loki Loki, don't let the images control you! Snap out of it!**

**Loki: blinks and looks around like she just noticed every one was there**

**Ayame: sighs in relief Welcome back Loki.  
Koenma: Yes, mind telling us where you just were  
Loki: just blinks at him and signs shakily It's not your business.  
Ayame: helps her stand up Come on Loki moves Loki towards her vacated chair  
Hiei: is staring intently at Loki.  
Loki: looks over at him and then ahead, and sits down  
Ayame: puts a comforting hand on her shoulder, while still trying to rid herself of her own haunting images.  
Koenma: Perhaps we should continue this meeting at a different time.  
Loki: is just looking at him, half dazed**

**Ayame: shakes her head No, the sooner we get this over with, the sooner you have your detectives back and the world will be safe again. Right Loki? **

**Loki: blinks and nods very slightly.  
Koenma: Very well  
Loki: Yeah signs in thief as she slowly puts up her mental blocks  
Koenma: I ask you again. Do you know this man  
Loki: nods very slowly and looks down at her hands I wish I didn't  
Ayame: Yes, I knew him a long time ago. I haven't seen him for over one hundred and fifty years. **

**Loki: looks over and signs in thief You knew him to?  
Ayame: smiles helplessly and says Yes, for a few months, when I was sixteen   
Loki: nods I was ten...I think, when I met him...he was a new "friend" of my dad. Some friend…  
**

**PART SIX DONE**


End file.
